


Winning

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Restraints, Self Control, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, there's some plot, they just miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: The Doctor detects a trace of the Master. She follows to find two of them, quite naked and sets out to prove her self control is greater than  theirs.It's a lot of sex. But they miss each other so much.----Missy turned her head and bit her lip, her voice still breathless. “Do you want to play with us?”The Doctor found herself unable to speak, casting them a look of total disbelief.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Master (Dhawan)/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115
Collections: A Mayhem of Masters





	Winning

_She had busied herself with TARDIS maintenance in a not too subtle way of hinting that she needed some alone time. Yaz called her out on it eventually and still she denied it, but they knew and suggested they visit home. She brightened up then, and anyone else would have been offended, but they knew the underlying stress she was harbouring didn’t stay shielded for long, however hard she tried. They were content then as they arranged for her to pick them all up the following week, that it would do her some good. They didn’t know where she went, or what it was that she did that seemed to recharge her when she went off by herself, but it helped, so they didn’t take any offence._

  
The doors finally closed and she sighed, her phone out of her pocket in seconds as she stared at the screen.   
  
“No, too eager. Don’t wanna look too eager. Always watching me, being a step ahead - my turn!”

It wasn’t as easy as that. 

She tried searching for traces of his TARDIS, unusual widespread disruption to the general harmony of some of her favourite planets and investigated 17 separate unexplained incidents on earth, but even then, there was no trace of him. She had been looking for Missy before he careered back into her life, on occasion, albeit very frequent occasions, but the only certainty she ever had with Missy were times in her past and that would tell her nothing of any use. 

She sighed, scrolling through the readouts on her monitors and then abruptly paused, a sudden spike of adrenalin rising within her. She stared hard at her sonic - the Master’s unique DNA was there alright - and amplified, highly amplified. That wasn’t right at all. She frowned, scanning for anything else unusual, determined for once, to be the one surprising _him_. 

She materialised a short distance away from the readings, walking determinedly up to the building, going straight in with no resistance and following the signal until she reached a door where the readings spiked. She paused, heard the sound of a woman moaning and frowned, utterly confused - thoughts of torture were quickly pushed aside for thoughts of the Master…...with someone else..someone who was not her. 

She soniced the door, pushed it wide open and stormed inside. Then came to an abrupt halt and stared in disbelief.

“Mmmm, honey, look at that, we have company! What an _unexpected pleasure_ ,” Missy said from her position, her wrists tied to the headboard of the bed she laid on wearing only her corset.

The Master turned, laying on his side, one other hand slipping under the bottom her corset, as he propped himself up casually on his elbow,

Casually, and quite naked. 

“Doctor, how nice - do join us. Little overdressed though - slip your clothes off and climb on the bed. Domination not your thing? You can watch then take her place - is that ok darling?”

“Oh yes, that’s fine, quite fine my dear Master. Doctor, do take a seat and watch. Do you like to watch? We _really_ like the attention,” Missy laughed as he finished undressing her, expertly unclasping her corset and pulling it open, leaving her bare and exposed. 

“You two can’t...this is wrong. The potential impact on your time streams - the paradoxes that could happen - we’re not even supposed to meet our sleves!”

“Oh hush honey, we do this a lot - all of us,” Missy said, shifting impatiently and casting him a look of great annoyance as his hand stilled. “And look at him - isn’t he yummy?”

“We help each other out, have great sex - we are one big paradox and always have been, but there’s a question that we really need an answer to right now, isn’t there Missy?” he chuckled as his hand slid lazily up her body, grasping a breast roughly before pinching her nipple. 

Her back arched and she gasped, “Ahhh. Isn’t he delightful? Yes, the question, we need an answer honey...and more...more of _that_ dearest.”

He grinned and gave a sharp twist to her nipple, the level of pain measured exactly. The Doctor tried to push out the thought that he would know exactly how to give Missy what she wanted as he switched to deliver several slaps against her breasts that made made Missy make the most contented noise that the Doctor had ever heard.

“I would suggest you get a room, but you have one. What’s the question?”

“Torment me dearest, _make it hurt_ ,” Missy said, gasping in contentment as he abruptly moved, sitting up and lifting her slightly, his hands grasping her thighs in a painfully tight grip that only served to elicit a moan of pleasure from her. He met her eyes with a dark lust and then drove into her, the both of them moaning in unison. He paused, buried deep inside her, turning his head to meet the Doctor’s eyes.

“Watch Doctor. Then we ask.”

The Doctor felt her mouth go suddenly dry as she swallowed, finding herself only able to nod in response. 

The Master chuckled, enjoying her reaction and released his grip on one side, lurching forward as his hand grasped Missy’s throat as he began to take her hard and fast. 

The Doctor could not look away if she wanted to. She felt mesmerised by them - her instinct that she should stop them, that their timelines were never even meant to cross, yet alone….this, simply becoming words that would not fall from her lips. 

He pummelled into her with impressive stamina, taking her to the edge then releasing the grasp on her throat repeatedly, whenever she drew too close. The Doctor was fascinated by Missy’s desire to come with his hand gripping her throat. Her own memory flashed back to the Master’s hand around her throat, her body pressed against the railing at the top of the Eiffel tower, his eyes locked with hers. She blinked, trying to shake the image and the sudden rush of arousal it gave her. 

He threw his head back, moaning loudly as his hand grasped her throat suddenly tighter. Missy’s eyes grew wide as he came, spilling into her as he completely restricted her airway. The Doctor hesitated, a momentary flash of fear shooting through her as Missy began to struggle against the restraints after three minutes, the Master merely smiling at her reaction. He didn’t release her and her movements decreased gradually until her eyes slowly closed - the Doctor reminded herself that it wasn’t long enough for her respiratory bypass to suffer. She found herself frozen, but counting the minutes, and then the seconds in her mind - she wouldn’t let these two idiots destroy their timeline with a sex game accident. 

She breathed an audible sigh of relief as he finally released his grip and Missy gasped, her eyes flying open and her back arching as she coughed and laughed, despite the weight of him on top of her. 

“Impressive, isn’t she?” he said, smiling at Missy as he rolled to the side, his hand stroking the side of her breast as he leaned in, kissing her appreciatively.

“If that’s what turns you on,” the Doctor said, with such forced disinterest that both Masters laughed. 

“I believe, our dear Doctor,” he said. “That we had a question for you.”

“What,” she said quietly. Not wanting to take the bait, but unable to fight it. “What was that question?”

Missy turned her head and bit her lip, her voice still breathless. “Do you want to play with us?”

The Doctor found herself unable to speak, casting them a look of total disbelief. 

“Oh honey, what’s wrong, didn’t you miss us?” Missy said, giggling as the Master dropped his body down on top of her, kissing her hard. 

“Missed you?” the Doctor asked, standing as she stared at them in disbelief. “I thought _you_ …hadn’t survived - I’ve looked for you and found no trace anywhere Missy! And then _you_...you lay all that on me and teleport out leaving me on a plane, with a bomb!”

Missy giggled as he rolled off, kissing her neck as he released her wrists. “Oh you are naughty. Get it? I said O…”

The Doctor rolled her eyes as Missy’s pun and the Master smirked, taking Missy’s hand as he helped her up. They both moved in perfect synchronisation, kneeling beside each other, their eyes locked firmly on the Doctor. 

“You’re overdressed, let's do something about that,” the Master said. 

“You think I’m going to just… _.join in_?” the Doctor asked, stunned.

“Well... _yes_ ,” he said, grinning as he leaned over, kissing Missy’s cheek. “Seems like a good idea.”

“It is not a good idea! You hid from me, letting me think you were dead, and you…”

“Yes, yes. Will you stop complaining about how he tried to blow you up on a plane,” Missy said, rolling her eyes. “We are both quite naughty, etc etc, probably need a good spanking - he’s not up for that, but he can spank _me_ any day _._ Now take your coat off honey." Missy’s eyes changed from playful amusement, to a sudden darker seductive gaze as she ran her tongue slowly along her bottom lip. “Right now.”

The Doctor paused, her hands seeming to spontaneously grasp her coat despite her intention to have an actual conversation. They had each deserved an absolute tirade from her, she was angry, quite angry.

Her coat fell from her shoulders to the ground. 

Missy smirked and leaned forwards, her hands grasping the edge of the bed as she arched her back, laughing as the Master slapped her ass. “Good girl, now slip your braces down.”

“I am angry. With both of you,” she said, with absolute conviction - as she did exactly what Missy told her to.

“Take your shirt off for us,” the Master said as he shifted to sit on the edge beside Missy, his legs spread as he smiled.

The Doctor sighed in an annoyance which no longer sounded remotely convincing - and pulled her top straight off, throwing it at the Master. He caught it and tutted at her as she stood before him, bare from the waist up. He grinned in satisfaction. 

“Lovely, quite lovely,” he said, as he made long slow strokes down the length of Missy’s back. “Don’t you think dearest?”

“Oh yes, very. Take your trousers off,” Missy said with another small lick of her lips. 

The Doctor hesitated for the briefest of moments, but when she noticed the brief smirk they exchanged, she felt a flash of determination that she would throw them.

She popped open her button and grasped the waistband of her trousers, shoving them down and stepping out before kicking them to the side. 

“Eager to please your Masters, aren’t you Doctor,” he said, with no hint of a question about his tone.

The Doctor merely smiled as she preempted them and yanked down her underwear, quickly kicking them to the side, standing with her hands on her hips. 

“You both seem quite eager for _me_. _Masters._ ”

She knew what the name did when it spilled from her lips, _every time_. They both shifted almost imperceptibly, but she knew. She could feel the flash of arousal and need that shot from the both so abruptly that for a fleeting moment, neither of them were able to shield their minds from her. 

“Well, you _will_ go looking for us, while we are just here having some me time - you’re positively obsessed Doctor!” Missy said, smirking.

“Obsessed. Really?” the Doctor said. “Given the extremely high amplification of your DNA traces, I’m going to guess that you two have something transmitting a signal to me - luring me here. Because _you_ , Masters…” she said as she stepped right between his legs, her eyes locking with Missy, before drawing back to focus on him. “Can’t stop thinking about _me_.”

They all remained silent, hearts racing and breaths quickening as her words seemed to bounce around in the air surrounding them. She stood her ground, wanting nothing more than to pounce on him, or her or both of them at once if she could find a way. But no, she was going to stand her ground and prove to them that she could resist them both or much longer.  
  
She was utterly relieved when his hands flew to her hips, practically tossing her onto the bed. 

He pressed his body in hers, pushing her into the mattress as Missy grasped her arms, using the same deceptively strong ribbon, winding it around her wrists and upper arms and securing it to the bars of the headboard.

“Mmmm, so delightful this time round,” Missy said, a finger running tortuously lightly from the Doctors throat, down between her breasts. 

“Stop teasing me then,” the Doctor said. 

“Demanding, aren’t we Doctor?” he said, looking amused. “Maybe we won’t let you come quite so easily.”

“Maybe I won’t come when you want me too - do you think you’re going to command me to or something, because Masters, I will _not_ obey.”

“Oh what an exciting game, let’s see who will win,” Missy said as she thrust two fingers straight into the Doctor. She smirked when her fingers glided in, unsurprised that she was soaking after the show they had put on for her.

She shifted to kneel between the Doctor’s legs as she added a third finger, pumping faster as her thumb swiped against her clit with a tortuous lightness. The Doctor bit her lip, meeting her eyes with determination, refusing to allow her body to arch up against her hand and demand more. 

Missy smiled and practically purred as her future self knelt behind her, his arms reaching around and grasping her breasts. The Doctor found her body making an involuntarily thrust against the wonderful sensations that Missy was sending through her body in waves. She breathed slowly, focusing on keeping herself in absolute control and not giving them what they wanted so soon. 

Missy withdrew her hand and dropped her head back against the Master’s shoulder as he kissed her neck, quickly moving to darting his tongue out before sinking his teeth into her flesh. She whimpered and shifted, now straddling the Doctor. 

“Oh we can make you scream for your release honey, and _you will_ scream,” Missy said, her voice low and full of the heat that her own release had not dissipated yet. 

“You wish Mistress,” she said, a fresh flood of arousal making her even wetter at the way Missy closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he roughly grasped her chin and they began to kiss with considerable passion, and not at all gently. The thought that simply speaking their names could trigger such a response was enough to take the Doctor to the edge just at the sight, but she steeled herself. 

She _would_ win this. 

They both looked at her, Missy’s hair hanging loose and wild as the Master rested his chin on her shoulder, his hands gripping the soft flesh of her hips. 

“Give me a real challenge, Masters. You don’t exactly have a good track record at winning,” she said, baiting them.

“We have an excellent track record!” he said indignantly. 

“The very best!” Missy said. “Perhaps the Doctor simply needs a reminder.”

Missy crawled forwards, her body low as she stalked over her - soft, full breasts against the Doctor’s own until she reached above her, her hands grasping the top of the headboard as she knelt, spreading her legs, positioning herself just above the Doctor’s mouth. She looked down at her and smirked. 

“Ask me nicely Doctor.”

The Master pushed the Doctor’s legs back toward her chest and grinned at the way she instinctively tried to wrap her legs around Missy’s back. The position made it impossible and the Master decided to reward her for her efforts. 

He dipped his fingers into her, coating his hand and feeling a rush of heat at how soaking she was for them. He rubbed his hand against her ass, lubricating her well before he pressed his cock against her, teasingly. 

“Ask her love, we want to hear you ask us.”

“I want…” the Doctor began, barely able to string words together given that two of them were ready to simply claim her. 

“Make it nice, you know I like that,” Missy whispered. 

The Doctor smiled, determined that they would both come and she would still hold out.

“May I taste you?…. _Mistress._ ”

Missy moaned, closing her eyes as she lowered herself onto the Doctor’s mouth, carefully supporting her weight with her grip on the headboard. The Doctor made several long, slow licks, quite sure of her plan to keep control, until the Master pushed slowly into her ass, his fingers rubbing her clit lightly at the same time.  
  
She fell apart as the Master rubbed faster, one hand grasping Missy’s breast roughly as he started to pump in and out of the Doctor with increasing speed and force. She moaned loudly against Missy, wishing her arms were not bound now so she could put her hands on her and touch her bare flesh everywhere she could. She swirled her tongue around and sucked her clit, sending Missy quickly tumbling over the edge as she rode out her orgasm on the Doctor’s mouth, slow licks and kisses against her soaked sensitive flesh. 

He groaned, his release merely moments after his past self, filling the Doctor as his hand moved back to delve between her legs. Missy shifted to the side and smiled, kissing her and stroking her hair. They both looked intently at the Doctor, bemused that she hadn't come. 

She dragged her gaze from Missy to the Master and back again, feeling utterly victorious

“I win.”

“ _You_ win?” the Master said in disbelief.

“Yes, I win. You two couldn't hold on, no willpower! You might have lured me here, but my self control is a million times better,” the Doctor said quite triumphantly. 

“You don’t win, we can command you whenever we choose,” he said, the indignance in his voice unmistakable.

“Command me then Master. Go on, order me to come and watch how I hold on, because I have far greater self control.”

He wore a look of utter determination as he shifted backwards, dropping down between her legs as his mouth moved to taste her. He licked, took her clit between his teeth, sucked, his beard brushing against the sensitive skin on her inner thighs. Missy was everywhere all at once - hands grasping tightly, nails scratching, caressing, pleasure then pain and back again. All three of them began to breathe more deeply and moan as they both slipped into her mind. Her barriers fell easily, and she sent a strong wave of love and need to them, their own lust and love hitting her full force. 

Missy moved down, kissing her breasts before licking and gently taking the Doctor’s nipples in her teeth as the Master stroked expertly while she became impossibly wetter. Their hands and mouths on her body and the intensity of their lust and need filling her mind, very quickly destroyed her self control and sent her over the edge. Her raw need began to win over the desperate battle not to let her body betray her when they whispered their command into her mind, two voices in every corner of her consciousness - her name in Gallifreyan, their words seeming to fill her in every way. 

She screamed as she fell over the edge, raising her body, pushing her hips up toward the Master and her breasts closer to Missy’s mouth. She moaned loudly as she rode the waves of her orgasm and finally, opened her eyes to see their satisfied grins, she collapsed back to the bed, exhausted and spent. 

They quickly curled up either side of her - their warm bodies against her own - the chill in the air no issue at all with the sheer amount of body heat either side of her.

“You know, this part would be much more fun if you untied me,” she said hopefully.

He smiled and reached up, quickly untying her in one swift motion - immediately her arms were around them both, holding them close to her and not quite wanting to ever let either of them go again.

"Knew you couldn't resist us," he said, quite proudly. 

“Time Lord minds - are not meant to be alone,” she said. "I miss it too, once we connect again. You don't have to...turn to yourselves.”

“You don’t make it easy honey,” Missy mumbled under her breath.

“I can hear you and you can’t blame me...look, I don’t want to fight. I have questions, starting with you Missy,”

“And I’m not going to answer them - us here, together. That’s all we need,” Missy said as she slipped a leg over the Doctor’s, her body curling around her, her fingers interlacing with her future self until their joined hands came to rest between the Doctor’s breasts. 

The Master sighed, mirroring Missy’s position until they both enveloped her body, their minds still inched open and buzzing contentedly against the Doctor’s.

She had missed this. 

The familiarity and closeness, a need she had felt lost for so long. Now that she had felt it again she simply didn’t want to let it go. 

“But what now?” she whispered. “I don’t want to leave.”

“But you will, and you’ll look for us again, one or both of us,” he said, kissing her collarbone.

“Why does it have to be like that?” she asked. “We could just all stay….together.”

“Tried that for 70 years - if it didn’t work then…” Missy began, burying her face in the Doctor’s shoulder.

“Hush, that wasn’t the right time - and it wasn’t healthy - she’s ready for us now,” he said, his hand releasing Missy’s as he moved to stroke her hair soothingly.

“We...could? Do you think?” The Doctor said hating how hopeful she sounded and how her hearts rose at his words. “Three of us? I don’t think you could stay together indefinitely - your timeline….”

“Look honey,” Missy said, propping her chin on the Doctor's shoulders. “I waited over 70 years for a hug - for my feelings to be acknowledged, believed…..reciprocated. I’ve earned this, so I’m planning on staying in this bed until I really have to move.”

“That’s your plan? Just lay here together?” the Doctor asked, looking from Missy to the Master.

“Why not? We can work the rest out. Right now, we have you exactly where we want you so what else would we need?” he shrugged and kissed her cheek.

The Doctor tried and failed hard to think of a single reason why she should leave their bed.

  
Any she came up with was simply a lie. 


End file.
